The Secret Police
by Golden Crow
Summary: a drabble that may become an actual story. Edmund and the wolves of the secret police


Later Edmund will say it all started with Turkish Delight. The others will nod gravely, forgivingly, not really understanding. After all they are too young to know what addiction really means. Peter, whom for everything good and heroic comes so easily, will probably never know (and yes the jealousy is still there.) Edmund thinks about Turkish Delight when the four of them are standing under a London lamppost in a snowy wood and he thinks about it when the others are filling themselves with good, healthy, nourishing food at the Beavers and he is still thinking about it while he watches the Wolves blow smoke rings in the icy air of the Witch's courtyard.

Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police, is lounging on the stone steps; exactly where he was two hours ago when Edmund arrived. He is sour and amused and smoking cigarettes one after the other; a sign, Edmund knows from watching his father, that betrays nervousness.

The Secret Police don't seem to have caught on to the fact that Edmund is not a "fortunate favourite of the Queen" anymore or that he ever was. They offer him cigarettes, grin at him with their red tongues hanging out (this makes him feel a little sick) and piss on statues of dryads to make him laugh. If Maugrim knows about his true status with the Witch he has chosen not to say anything for which Edmund is very grateful. It will all come out when the Witch shows herself again anyway. They can all hear her screaming in rage deep in the castle. Whenever this happens the Wolves all cringe in the snow except for Maugrim who just lazily blows smoke through his snout. Edmund does not know this yet but Maugrim's obstinate level-headedness when it comes to danger is exactly what will get him killed by Peter.

Edmund is not thinking of Peter at the moment. He is not even thinking of the Witch. His bones feel as weak as water. Itchy hot irritation prickles under his skin despite the fact the air is as cold as ice and snow lies heavy on the ground. He has never wanted anything more in his life. The wolves are singing and smoking and laughing. He looks up to see they are crowed around the lion he had scribbled on earlier, crowing at it. A new emotion stirs in him, so unfamiliar, that it takes a while for him to identify it as pity. He really looks around the statues for the first time. The faun who might be Lucy's Mr Tumnus, the oak girl, crinkled and sad, the wild boy with vine leaves in his hair. The craving the Witch has given him, however, is so strong it pushes any emotion other than self-pity out of his mind. Maugrim is watching him and smiling cruelly.

"What was it for you?"

Edmund does not need to ask what he means by that. He mutters the answer resentfully and the Wolf laughs. The Witch's screams are getting closer and the Secret Police groan in terror. Maugrim shifts aside and without knowing why Edmund goes and sits on the bottom of the stone steps by him. He can feel the hot breath of the Wolf from here and smell the bitter smoke. "It will pass eventually," the Wolf says, his red mouth falling open, grinning, "If the Queen doesn't kill you first." Edmund remembers the death sentence for the faun signed Maugrim; Captain of the Secret Police and shivers but the Wolf isn't paying attention to him anymore. His eyes are narrowed at the dwarf who has appeared in the courtyard. Edmund feels a wave of horror. The Witch can't be far behind.

The dwarf smirks at Edmund then turns to Maugrim and speaks in a nasally voice. Edmund is frozen in anticipation for the Witch but hears the Wolf say, "I only take orders from the Queen not her sleigh driver," He is still lazing across the steps but Edmund suddenly realises the other Wolves have gathered around surrounding them. They stare at the dwarf eagerly, panting, eyes greedy. Edmund feels the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The dwarf is obviously just as frightened and scowls resentfully at Edmund before spitting and stumping back inside. Maugrim relaxes and the other Wolves drift away disappointedly. Edmund sits back only to start when Maugrim says suddenly, "What did you do to anger the Queen? He is not looking at Edmund but at the frozen sky.

"Nothing." Edmund says. He is a traitor and no Great Lion has explained the importance of his being in Narnia. He was barely paying attention to the Beaver's Adams Flesh and Adam's bone. He has never heard of Cair Paravel. The Witch is closed mouthed to everyone except her Red Dwarf and the Wolves do not know either. Maugrim is silent and then sighs puffing smoke up to the stars, "I've never seen a man before." Edmund does not know what to say to this so says nothing. He is a boy not a man but to the Wolf it will not matter.

There is movement to his right and he looks to see reindeer as white as paper being harnessed to the sleigh by four dwarves. The Wolves stare hungrily at the reindeer licking their lips. The reindeer paw nervously at the snowy ground, their antlers like sharp sticks of ice. The Queen sweeps into the courtyard, her face chalk white and terrifying. Edmund had already forgotten, like before in England, how he froze in terror at the mere sight of her. Her fur is gone and her arms are bare and white and lovely. He feels the same sick wave of revulsion and she turns and looks behind him, her face unreadable. He feels hot breath on the back of his neck and almost screams but Maugrim merely pushes him towards the sleigh and then he is inside at the Witch's feet. The Wolf looks at him expressionless and then the sleigh is moving, he can feel the awful presence of the Witch at his back. Her voice is as cold as the snow beneath them. She sends the Secret Police to find and kill anyone at the Beaver's and before Edmund's numb mind can begin to feel shocked the Wolves have gone and this is the last time Edmund ever sees Maugrim; Captain of the Secret Police.

He is grateful to Aslan, and to the centaurs and unicorns and eagles and even grateful to Peter. The memory of the sound of a knife being sharpened and his neck bare and cold will never leave him or the heavy sense of guilt Aslan manages to bestow upon him despite his forgiveness. Lucy is full of childish affection, Susan is more understanding but Peter claps him on the back and tells him proudly he is going to be High King, he has a sword, he killed a wolf with it. Edmund tries and succeeds in keeping his face blank at the last part.

In the end he knows the Wolf was lying. He never stops wanting Turkish Delight even though he never touches the stuff again.


End file.
